12 Rounds Lockdown chapt 1
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Detective Shaw meets an abused woman and tries to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Officer Shaw spotted a beautiful read head dressed in black skinny jeans and a low cut black lacey shirt from across the office. She looked familiar to him. He was trying to figure out where he'd seen her face when he noticed the bruise on her face. Domestic abuse cases were the absolute worse to deal with for him. He always wanted to beat the abusers ass rather than take a report and wait for an arrest which hardly ever happened. He felt bad for the woman and he knew he shouldn't personalize the case, but he couldn't help remembering his rather unpleasant childhood watching random guys come in and out of his mother's life and each one seemed worse than the last. She was an addict. She'd recently got help and cleaned up her act. She even tried to get in contact with him and start a new relationship. He decided he was an adult and now it was time to forgive her for being young and stupid back then. The beautiful red head approached his desk as he attempted to clear off some of the millions of file folders that had accumulated during his leave. He still wasn't sure if he earned the other officers respect back. He did help take down a rather nasty ring of dirty cops who were helping a drug lord move drugs for money. The nervous red head knocked on the divider wall like it was an office door.

Detective Shaw: "Come on in and have a seat. I'm Detective John Shaw."

Scared Red Head: "It's nice to meet you, Detective Shaw. My name is Jolene."

Detective Shaw ** _: "_** It's nice to meet you. What happened to your face?"

Jolene looked at her hands like a nervous school girl. She was shaking and scared to death to tell him anything other than her name and even that was only the first name. No last name. She kept looking around like the guy was going to pop out of nowhere and hurt her again. Detective Shaw put a reassuring hand on her knee and she seemed to calm a little.

Detective Shaw: "You're safe here, Jolene. Nobody is going to hurt you. I promise. You can tell me everything and I will make sure he is taken care of."

Suddenly, an unwelcomed memory came rushing back to Detective Shaw's mind.

He is 13 years old and sitting in his mother's kitchen back in Cincinnati. He can hear a commotion going on in the other room, but he tries not to get involved. He hears the inevitable crack of someone's hand slapping the other one across the face and a huge thud against the floor.

"Stop, Stop it right now. I will call the police and have you arrested."

Male Voice: "You aren't going to do to do shit. You're a worthless fucking bag whore cunt. Nobody is going to ever believe you."

"I have your physical marks on my body. There is no denying the physical marks of your hands on my body."

Male Voice: "I'll give you my hands on your body."

John can hear his mother screaming and begging for mercy under this raging drunk and high dealer. He goes across the kitchen to the butcher block and removed the largest sharpest knife from the block and he stares at it for a good 5 minutes with a feeling of security. The screams and pleas of his bleeding mother gave him all the more motivation to want to drive that knife as far as it could possibly go into that raging dealer's body until he could fight and breathe no more. He slowly walked out of the kitchen knife in hand and stood in the dining room where the fight was taking place. The knife concealed behind his back perfectly.

John: "Hey asshole. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Dealer: "Do you want to die, kid? I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I kill you and this cunt."

John: "That's my mother and you're not going to do a mother fucking thing. You're nothing but a fucking pussy that beats up on women and kids. You wouldn't know how to take on a fair fight if it sat in your lap and asked you to be its dad."

Dealer: "You shut your fucken mouth."

John: "You're not my father, pussy. You can't tell me what to do."

The man turns his raging fury on John and he plunges the knife into the man's chest as his mother screams in horror. The blank look on her face was relief and sheer terror of what was going to happen next.

"What the fuck did you just do, John? Call 9-1-1 now and get some towels. We have to get rid of this mess."

John: "Fuck that asshole. He doesn't deserve for me to call 9-1-1 for him."

He goes into the kitchen and comes back with a bucket and some rags to clean up the blood.

Back in the present,

That was the moment John decided he was going to be a cop and put away scumbags like that guy. He didn't remember if the guy died or not, but he sure hurt him and he never came back to the house ever again. He saw that same look of terror on Jolene's face as she contemplated how much information she was really safe to give to the police. Let alone to another man. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe she was nervous because it was a male officer taking the report. Then again, she wouldn't have come to his cubicle if she was uncomfortable with a male officer taking her report. There was a reason she chose him and his cubicle in particular. She wanted someone to get the job done right.

She looked up from her hands when she realized that John wasn't going to hurt her and took a deep breath.

Jolene: "I was beaten by my husband and he raped me. I want to press charges against him. This isn't the first time and I want it to be the absolute last."

The look in her eyes said she was totally serious about prosecuting his ass and she looked relieved that she finally told someone else about being raped and abused.

Jolene: "I want that evil son of a bitch to suffer for all the pain he caused me. He deserves to rot in hell."

Detective Shaw: "Its ok, Jolene. He will suffer greatly for what he's done to you and your beautiful face. I will take him down."

Jolene smiled a beautiful genuine smile from ear to ear. She knew she came to the right cubicle. She'd heard about what he had done in the Lockdown with the dirty cops and how he came out the hero in the end of it all. He just felt genuine to her.

Jolene: "I asked for you specifically because I knew you wouldn't blow me off as some stupid wife who stays with her asshole husband and just takes his shit. You have a reputation as a good cop and you always get the job done. I know you'll do the right thing."

Detective Shaw: "I won't let you down. Now, what's your husband's name?"

Jolene: "Dean Moxley and he's living at 1532 Robertson Lane in Chicago."

Detective Shaw: "And your full name?"

Jolene: "Jolene Peterson. I live at the same address and he works at this police station in your department."

Detective Shaw: "You don't use Dean's last name anymore."

Jolene: "I never did. He doesn't act like my husband so I treat him like a random boyfriend and he doesn't appreciate me at all. I believe he hates me and wants me to suffer. That's why I want him to fry for what he did."

Detective Shaw: "So Dean is an officer in this department."

Jolene: "Yes. He works in Narcotics like you."

He racked his brain for that name Detective Dean Moxley in the narcotics division. He wasn't getting any mental picture, but that explained why he recognized Jolene. She had been at some of the police gatherings with her husband. He finally broke down and typed his name into the computer data base where they kept the employee's information and his face came up. John felt his jaw figuratively fall open with the biggest look of mental surprise ever. He tried not to let Jolene see his face, but he knew it was obvious.

Detective Shaw: "Oh shit."

It finally registered why Detective Moxley was a familiar name other than just a fellow detective at the same department. He worked undercover with Dean on the bust involving the dirty cops. He remembered that case distinctively because it happened on his first day back from his leave. He had been on leave due to an officer related death and most of the department blamed him for the death of his partner. He couldn't believe he was staring into those green eyes again.

Jolene: "Did you find him?"

He tried to shake off the shock and concentrate on the task at hand. He couldn't let Jolene see his surprise and he couldn't lead on what was going through his mind.

Detective Shaw: "Yeah. I found him. I know the man that you're talking about. We've worked together on a couple of cases."


	2. Chapter 2

He figured out exactly why those green eyes and that smug face were so damn familiar to him Detective Moxley was the lead detective on the case that lead up to the Lockdown that essentially almost got Shaw killed. He was Detective Burke's right hand man right up until Shaw shot Burke and got him arrested for being dirty. A lot of other officers went down and were killed in that Lockdown including a female rookie. Detective Moxley never got over the fact that Shaw wouldn't go dark side and work with him so he made it his life mission to make his life hell. But, Shaw proved time and time again that he was the better cop and his way was the better way to deal with things. Last time he heard, Moxley had been demoted. It had been months since he'd seen that face and hoped he never would again.

Jolene: "I don't understand."

Detective Shaw: "Look, you probably won't understand it and this has nothing to do with your case and taking down your husband. That's all water under the bride. The right man was taken down for the right reasons. I just don't understand why your husband would want to try to kill me."

Jolene: "He's a wicked evil man and he does wicked evil things for no good reason. He wants to hurt you and everyone you love. He blames you for Guzman's death."

Detective Shaw: "Guzman. I figured it had to do with him. Everything always goes back to him."

_Flash back to an alley way_

Detective Shaw: "You go left and I'll go right. Let's see if we can flush him out."

Detective Shaw and his partner Robert Guzman are on a case chasing a wood-be drug dealer down a Chicago alleyway. They've just cornered one of the head hitmen responsible for killing about 20 people including 5 cops. Detective Shaw is determined to take this guy down.

Detective Guzman: "Shaw, he's down here."

Detective Guzman has the hitman cornered and is about to move in for the arrest when out of nowhere and unseen gunman shoots three shots and one hits him in his back he slumps over the hitman and the hitman is also bleeding from one of the shots hitting him. The whole thing seemed to go in slow motion as Detective Shaw comes around the corner and sees the situation. He hears the gunman running down the alley trying to get away and he can hear sirens out on the street, but all he can see is his rookie partner slumped over another bleeding body.

Detective Shaw: "Guzman. Shit, man I am so sorry. Where are you hit?"

He turns the body over and discovers he was shot through and through and is not wearing a bullet proof vest. If he had remembered to put on his bullet proof vest, Guzman would still be alive. He knew in an instant that Guzman was gone. The next thing he remembered he was holding Guzman's lifeless body and pleading with God not to take him away from his family. He hadn't even bothered to check to see if the hit man was still alive or not. He assumed he'd been shot through and through too and he was right. Now he had to explain to Guzman's wife why her husband of 15 years is dead and why he couldn't save him.

He suspected to this day that the unseen gunman was another fellow cop. That's what got him started on the search to see if there were any dirty cops working in his precinct. He had no idea he'd find Burke and Moxley working together and he had no idea it would lead up to the Lockdown.

_Present day_

Detective Shaw: "You need to be put into protective custody. I know how Detective Moxley works and you're not safe going back home. "

Jolene: "You'd do that for me?"

Detective Shaw: "You bet your ass I would."

He draws up the paper work to put her into protective custody and leads her out of the precinct and into his car.

Jolene: "Thank you so much for doing this for me."

Detective Shaw: "This is my job and this is what I do to help people."

He gets in the driver's side as he buckles up. His cell phone rings.

Detective Shaw: "Shaw speaking."

"I know you have her. You'd better bring her back to me or you're fired, Shaw."

Detective Shaw: "I'm sorry. You're breaking up really bad. It must be my reception."

"Don't you dare hang up on me. I know where you live and I know everyone you know. You will rue the day you got involved in this one, Shaw. I already killed you once."

Detective Shaw: "That's funny. I'm still alive and breathing. I'd say you fucked that one up."

He hangs up and keeps on driving like nothing just happened.

Jolene: "It was him wasn't it?"

Detective Shaw: "Wrong number. He thinks he's talking to a dead man who scares easy."


	3. Chapter 3

He gets Jolene to the safe house and gets her secured. He patrols the grounds to make sure there were no ways for anyone to sneak on the premises without him hearing or knowing it. The premises are secure. He sets up the security system as Jolene settles in to her new home.

Jolene: "You sure are going to a lot of trouble for me."

Detective Shaw: "Nothing will happen to you ever again and if Detective Moxley tries any of his crazy shit I will get him and he will go down. Being a good cop doesn't give him the right to abuse you whenever he feels fit."

Jolene: "Thank you for all of this."

Detective Shaw: "You're welcome. I'm hoping he is stupid enough to make a move. I owe him one for the Lockdown fiasco. I still have the proof that he's just as dirty as they are. This will be just what I need to seal his doom."

Jolene: "But, Burke was behind the Lockdown not Dean. He wanted you dead."

Detective Shaw: "Trust me Dean had a part in this too. He gave Burke the ok. Burke thought I killed Guzman and the whole department believed I was a crazy psycho cop killer. Truth is, the only cops I ever killed were the ones Burke sent after me to try to kill me. Those poor assholes got caught in the middle of his war."

Jolene: "I still don't understand why Dean has it out for you. Why order Burke to take you out?"

Detective Shaw: "You're husband thinks he has power over everyone and he lets it go to his head. He thought he could use Burke to get rid of a cop killer in his department. He had no idea Burke was just as dirty as he is and out for his own revenge. I used to think he felt sorry for the guys who got caught up in the middle of all this. Now I know he's just as bad off as they are."

Jolene: "So if he took you down he'd basically tie up all of his lose ends because everyone else is dead."

Detective Shaw: "Yeah and I won't play dirty with them. He doesn't like me because I do everything by the book and use good detective work as opposed to his power trip and mind games."

Jolene: "This is not like Dean at all. He'd never go after a good cop for doing his job or risk the lives of other good cops for his own personal cause. This guy is a lunatic and I have no idea who this Dean is. The man I married was sweet and loving and took really good care of me."

Detective Shaw: "There's no doubt in my mind he had a good side at one point. Hell, he was my boss for years before the lockdown. He saw something in me that he admired and wanted on his team. I know all about the lunatic side of Dean and he's been a pain in my ass for a while now. The good guy is long gone."

Jolene: "What's his deal anyway? You're obviously not a cop killer or you'd be in jail paying for it. Why not just drop it after Burke tried to take you down? Why keep going with this?"

Detective Shaw: "That's just it. He wants me to pay for Guzman even though the real gunman who killed him is dead. I put the bullet in the guy's head myself."

Jolene: "None of that was your fault. You were defending yourself and your partner. There has to be a way to prove that guy was killed by someone else."

Detective Shaw: "Don't worry about that. My name is already cleared of that. We need to watch out for this asshole. He's capable of anything."

His phone ringing got his attention again. It was a different number then the one that called before so it threw him off, but he knew it had to be Dean again. The question is what's his game? Why does he keep playing phone tag? Saw isn't stupid enough to have his GPS on where he can track the call and find the safe house and he's not stupid enough to leave any kind of a signal to be traced either.

"Hello Darling."

Detective Shaw: "Can I help you? I have a case I'm working here."

"I am the case you're working on, asshole. I know you're in the safe house with that whore. It's just a matter of narrowing it down to which one you're at."

Detective Shaw: "This is a very fascinating story, but I have work to do. So, get to your point."

"Here's the deal, hot shot. You can keep that fat ugly whore all to yourself. It's not about her anyway this is all about me getting to you."

Detective Shaw: "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Nice try. You play by my rules and nobody gets hurt. You try anything stupid and everyone you know dies. Everything you own goes up in flames and you're career will be all over. You won't be able to take a shit without feeling the pain I caused you. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Detective Shaw: "Yeah. I get it. What's your game?"

"There's your problem right there, hot shot. You're too damn cocky and that smug little attitude is going to get you and everyone else killed. I'm not playing a game. You've wanted my head for quite some time now. Do this right and you'll be rewarded."

Detective Shaw: "I already know the price your rewards come with and I'm not willing to pay them."

"You're working to protect my wife, right?"

Detective Shaw: "Yeah. Anyone working in my department knows that."

"Then you know I own your ass. There is no way in hell any of her accusations are going to stick. There are no witnesses and no physical proof. There's no history of abuse on file and there's no one single report. There are no hospital reports no doctors not anyone who can back up anything that lying bitch is saying to you. She has you rolling over and playing fetch over hearsay. There is no court of law that will take her side. Her own family doesn't even back her up. She doesn't have any friends or anyone she talks to outside of me. You have no case. Even for Johnny Do Right this is an epic fail."

Detective Shaw: "I've proven tougher cases then this with less proof then that. I took down a whole corrupt division of the force. Do you think they made that easy for me? I cleared my name from being accused of being a cop killer. You know damn well that was never made easy for me. I thought this wasn't even about your wife anymore. As for owning my ass, last time I checked there were no fat ladies singing. This is only the beginning. I will have your ass and all of your evil sick twisted games will come full circle. You will go down. This is not a popularity contest. I could give a shit less about being Johnny Do Right especially if it means getting a rat out of the department and saving an innocent life."

"It's you're funeral Shaw. You can kiss that detective badge goodbye. But, you saved a lying whore from her evil husband. The warm hugs should keep you warm at night when you can't afford to turn on the heat."

Detective Shaw: "Look Mox, this isn't going to go the way you think it is. I'm the rash that won't go away no matter how many times you go to the doctor. I'm a good detective and good detective work always wins over empty threats and violence."

"Nobody remembers the good detective work, Johnny Do Right. They remember the body count and who was responsible for it and so far you have the biggest body count over me. You're the unstable lunatic who gets people killed. I'm the man who is trying to stop you from killing any more cops."

Detective Shaw: "Big words coming from a cop killer. It's funny how you're trying to get rid of me for something you did."


	4. Chapter 4

"You took the first shot when you took down Guzman like a rat in that alley."

Detective Shaw: "You have no idea what happened in that alley. You were not there. I shot a suspect who intended to kill me. There was an immediate threat to his and my own life. I didn't kill Guzman. I killed his killer in that alley. His killer was left to die like a rat. Guzman was carted out in an ambulance with a gun shot in his chest intended for that scumbag on top of him."

"That scumbag wouldn't have been on top of Guzman if you didn't shoot him. You had to know you were too close and it would take them both out. But, hooray for Johnny Do Right. He took one more scumbag off the street at the cost of his partner's life. You're supposed to have your partner's back not shoot him in it."

Detective Shaw: "Is your intention here to bore me to death because you sure do know how to tell great stories. Guzman died by the hands of drug dealing scum in that alley not me. The blood is on their hands not mine and as for the Lockdown, that blood is on your hands. You took down a good cop with your corruption and your greed. How many more lives do you plan on ruining, Mox? This has to stop. You can't just trap people in buildings and expect this to turn out in your favor."

"It already has turned out in my favor. It brought you out in the open. I knew your first move would be to protect that lying bitch. I also knew that you wouldn't have your cell, but you'd use a burner that couldn't be traced. But, you see I don't need your GPS coordinates and I don't need your cell signal. All I need is the sound of your voice."

Suddenly a red laser light lights up the house and starts flashing on the wall right above where Jolene is sitting.

"One false move and your both dead and if you're thinking about a quick escape….."

There's a loud explosion out by the street and Detective Shaw can see his car is on fire.

"Now what do you do? Do you put out the fire that is dangerously close to the house or do you save the lying whore. There's no time to do both."

Detective Shaw: "Well, a normal human would call 9 1 1, but since I know you've already corrupted that option I guess I have to improvise a little."

He eye balls the red laser light above Jolene and eyeballs his closest escape route. The front door is the easy option so he figured Dean had that rigged up where it would shoot Jolene as soon as he got to it. He still tried to figure out how Dean managed to rig explosives when he did a full search of the premises and found nothing. He remembered there's a back door to the place. His guess being they would both have a running start going out the back door? There's no telling what was waiting outside once they escaped the house.

Detective Shaw: "Jolene, I'm going to have to ask you to slowly crouch down off of the couch. Don't stand up no matter what happens. Stay down."

Jolene: "Oh my God, he's going to kill me."

Detective Shaw: "Nobody is dying on my watch. Now, slide down onto the floor and crawl towards me."

As suspected, Jolene moved down and the laser light moved right along with her movements. If there was so much as a fraction of miscommunication between Shaw and Jolene she was dead and the whole house would blow sky high. He couldn't jump on top of her to cover her from anything without triggering the laser. He could smell the smoke from the car burning outside and he could hear the flames crackling louder. Jolene was sobbing scared to death of what was about to happen next. Detective Shaw had to admit, he was scared too. The last situation didn't turn out too well. He wondered if there was a possible way to get a message to his Lieutenant. At least she understood the situation. She helped him out of the Lockdown with no problem. Jolene made it over to his side of the house and held on to him like he was a raft and she was a drowning woman in the ocean.

Detective Shaw: "It's Ok, Jolene. We're going to make it out of here alive. Both of us are going to be all right. I promise you."


	5. Chapter 5

Jolene: "Just get us both out of here alive, please."

Detective Shaw: "That is the master plan."

He flips a switch on his burner cell and types a cryptic message to Catherine, his lieutenant.

"Eagle one is in the nest. Burning banana precious cargo is on the move. Fire help 9 1 1."

Nobody would have a clue what that meant except for Catherine. He just prayed to everything holy that she got it before they all went up in flames. He crawled across the floor of the house with Jolene eyeing the laser that seemed to be getting lower and lower. It felt like if even a sweat drop fell wrong they'd blow sky high along with his car outside. The switch also changed the frequency so Dean couldn't track their movements any more. Now it was a game of cat and mouse could he get the mouse out of the house before the other cat ate them both? He loads his gun and sighs to himself.

Detective Shaw: "My lucky number, 12 rounds."

Jolene: "What happens when you run out?"

Detective Shaw: "I won't run out and this time the last shot will count."

Jolene: "How the hell are we going to get away from him? We don't have a car and the house is going to blow up. We literally have nowhere to hide."

Detective Shaw: "We're not that far from a main high way. I called my Lieutenant. She knows Mox is dirty and she knows he ordered the hit on Burke. The only reason I didn't kill Burke is because I knew he was working for the scumbag that killed Guzman and I wanted him to pay for what he did. I killed the man that shot Guzman, but I wanted the head leader to do serious time for all those lives Burke took in the Lockdown. I can only assume he was somehow coheres into going after me. Catherine is the only one I can trust everyone else thinks I'm loose cannon and that I got all those people murdered. All I did was come back to work and try to kick ass on my first day back. I never asked for any of this to happen."

Jolene: "So, what we're going to try to sneak back to the main highway? He's got more guns then we do and more rounds."

Detective Shaw: "I've worked with less than this and everyone made it out. We can do this."

His phone buzzes and he looks at the weird series of widgets that come across the screen. It was Catherine confirming that he was in trouble and needed help. She also confirmed that Mox was out there and they were sending a team. She asked if the fir was necessary.

Detective Shaw: "My Lieutenant thought I was being dramatic about the fire comment."

He sends her the "Fire 9-1-1" message again. Then he put "Actual fire not code" He got back "Copy, Confirmed, and banana fire."

Shaw took a deep breath. He wasn't the religious type, but he said a silent prayer to himself. He knew as soon as they left that back porch area they were fair game. The house was rigged to explode as soon as the left if not sooner. His car exploded, so they couldn't drive away from there. All he knew as Jolene was not getting shot on his watch. He scanned the back yard area from the door jam and slid Jolene over to the back porch fenced in area. The porch was too tall for anyone to see if there was someone crouched there or not. So, it worked out as the perfect look out spot.

Shaw: "Even a sitting duck gets lucky some times."

A huge explosion went off sending car debris all over the front yard and anywhere near-by. The flames had finally hit the gas tank on the car. It was a matter of time now before the house was next. They had to get away. He scanned the yard for any sniper beams or anything that would trigger another explosion. He had to get them to the near-by high way.

Right now, even that felt like it was light years away from them and they were going in slow motion. It felt like a scene out of an Arnold Swartz egger action movie to him. Any time now, he expected a dramatic helicopter rescue and Jolene and him being flown away a little dirty and beat up, but alive and in one piece. He didn't hear the Calvary's call yet. So, it was up to him to keep Jolene alive. He spotted a back shed building within running distance of them. It looked like a safe place to duck and cover. He made a gesture with his eyes to the out building and Jolene nodded. He poked his head out now and physically looked for any sign that Dean was going to blow off his head as soon as he tried to war crawl to the building with Jolene.

The first sound they made would surely trigger a rain of gun fire that he didn't have the ammo to answer back. The only shield that was provided was two metal trash can lids on the porch. He grabbed them and held them above Jolene and his heads as he attempted a safe run across the grass. So far so good because the grass was relatively moist and didn't make any sort of snapping sound that would indicate footsteps or movement of any kind.


	6. Chapter 6

Another huge explosion goes off and a rain of fiery debris fell all over the yard. The explosives connected to the house went off and it was burning not 5 feet away.

Detective Shaw: "Well, fuck me. Now, what the hell am I supposed to do? I didn't plan for a shower of burning house stuff too."

Jolene: "You said you were thinking like a lunatic would think or a nut job."

Detective Shaw: "I am. The problem is you and I aren't fire proof. We could make it to the high way, but if one of those flaming boards hit us we're done for."

Jolene: "It doesn't sound like anything else is raining down anymore. It's quieted down. That has to be a good thing."

Detective Shaw: "It's never a good thing when a lunatic goes silent. But, this is our only chance for a safe run to the high way and safety. I'm 99 percent positive my Lieutenant and the Calvary are here by now and planning a safe way to get us out of here."

Jolene: "What about the mind field?"

Detective Shaw: "He opted for plan B. Let's go."

He ushers her out the door first and then follows covering her from anything that may fall from the sky or any sneak attacks from Mox jumping out of nowhere to finish the job. Just as he suspected, there were no mines or any other booby traps in the grass. Mox was hoping to get them with the explosions and the mass amount of flaming debris that had fallen everywhere. That was hard enough to dodge.

Detective Shaw looks up towards the highway they were running towards and sees a flash light beam flashing a message. He didn't dare answer back, but he knew it was Catherine and the gang. They were minutes away from safety.

Jolene: "What the hell is that?"

Detective Shaw: "The light at the end of the tunnel, darling. It means I did my job. Keep running towards the light. I got this."

Jolene: "What do you mean you got this? Are you crazy? There are fires all around us and that asshole is out there in those woods. I don't understand why you would want to fall behind now."

Detective Shaw: "Because I know you're safe. This needs to end now and the only way it will end is if I take Mox out. Catherine already knows what I'm up to. Just go towards that flash light. I've never let anyone down and I'm not about to start today."

Jolene: "You better not."

Detective Shaw sees something gleam out of the corner of his eye and dives towards the ditch with Jolene in his arms. Mox is in the dark trees with a gun and takes fire on the first thing he sees. A SWAT gun is in the ditch. A gift from Catherine of course, he takes position and returns fire back at Mox.

Mox: "Give it up, Shaw. I've got the upper hand here. There is nowhere to go and no way out of here."

Detective Shaw: "There's always my way."

Mox: "I'm not going to jail for you, mother fucker."

Detective Shaw: "Who said anything about jail?"

He lines up a kill shot right at Mox's head.

Detective Shaw: "Now who's the mother fucker?"

He shots him dead on site and the Calvary moves in to clean up the mess. Jolene is a hot mess hugged up on Shaw.

Detective Shaw: "It's OK. You can go with Catherine. I trust her."

Catherine ushers Jolene into the front seat of the detective car and shuts the door.

Catherine: "This is one hell of a way to keep a witness protected, Shaw."

Detective Shaw: "That asshole had this whole place rigged to blow. I still want to know how he knew where we were going to be."

Catherine: "He works for our department. He got the info the same way you did."

Detective Shaw: "Well, he won't be interrupting anyone else's innocent life anymore and he sure as hell won't be beating up any more helpless women."

Catherine: "So, tell me something. Were you even interested in seeing him brought to justice?"

Detective Shaw: "Yeah. I brought him to justice the same way he brought all those innocent lives down. The same way he framed Burke and the same way he tried to end me and his ex-wife over there. It was also for Guzman."

Catherine: "Guzman? How does he tie in with that?"

Detective Shaw: "He was the other man in the alley that night that shot right through Guzman and our suspect. He was the man responsible for ordering the hit in the first place. He started the lock down rolling too. He thought he could pin all his crazy plans on me. The problem is I'm not stupid enough to play along with his dirty cop tricks and now he's dead."

Catherine: "Do you have proof that he ordered the hit and killed Guzman?"

Detective Shaw: "You know I do. I have all that evidence back at the office. I planned on giving you that when the lockdown happened. That's why Burke tried to end me. He knew they were all going down."

Catherine: "As long as you dotted every I and crossed every T this whole thing should go down as self-defense and you should live to see another day as Johnny B Good."

He rolls his eyes at the cheesy nick-name he earned for being a squeaky clean cop. She knew he was far from squeaky clean. He was dirty, but good. He got things done and brought people to justice. This was just another case of bringing the asshole to justice.

The End


End file.
